


Sing For Me

by AshynnaStarlight



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dancing, Flirting, Going out, M/M, Uptown Funk, laughing, singer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3519455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshynnaStarlight/pseuds/AshynnaStarlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, well, well, who is that cute red-head behind the mic?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Story requested by my friend beauty-maniac

I laughed hearty as I had my arm wrapped around my brother’s shoulder, his arm around my waist. He shook his head at Gimli as we walked into the local pun, Ori snickering at our antics.

          “Fíli is paying!” I declared, dancing away from my older brother. He made a rude gesture as we made our way to our usual booth.

          “Just grab our beers, you brat!” I smirked at my brother as he waved me away. God’s blood. It was busy! Why was it so busy?

          My ears picked up the music when I reached the bar, and my gaze went to the small stage. Seems someone was performing live tonight.

          A young lanky man stood on the stage, his hair like fire. Wow, he could sing! I couldn’t help, but humming and drumming my fingers along with the beat. He wasn’t bad looking either.

          “Oi! Kee!” I blinked startled as someone snapped his fingers in front my eyes. “In la-la-land, laddie?” the bartender, Bofur, asked teasing. I smiled roguish in return.

          “The usual, Bofur. And don’t be a stint!” I wink as he laughed. My eyes drifted to the stage again, the beat pounding in my blood.

          The singer caught me staring and gave me a smile. My lips curled up immediately in kind – his eyes widening a bit.

          “Here ye go!” I tore my gaze away and accepted the pints from Bofur.

          “Thanks, man. Put it on uncle’s tab!” I smirked cheeky and made my way back to my friends. My eyes keep sneaking glances to the singer. Count me mesmerized!

 

We laughed. We drank. We discussed new ideas for our YouTube Channel while we took selfies and getting tipsy. Ori only had one beer seeing he was the designated driver. He chuckled at our silliness and crazy ideas as he wrote them down for us.

          I couldn’t help, but sneak glances at the singer – smiling brightly when he would meet my stare. “Kíli?’ I whined and pouted as Fíli had pulled on my ear.

          “What?” he smirked knowingly at me.

          “Need a napkin, brother?” I looked confused. “You’re drooling quite a bit. Or maybe a bib?” Gimli and Ori snickered as I put Fee in a headlock, rubbing my knuckles on the top of his head – while he laughed and tried to push me off him.

          “Jerk,” I growled after I released him, he just smirked unrepentant.

          “You should talk with him when he takes a break.” Gimli suggested casually as he sipped his beer.

          “Wha?”

          Gimly rolled his eyes. “We ain’t blind, cousin. We know you’re digging him.” I grinned sheepish while shrugging.

          The beats of _Uptown Funk_ started to play. “Ori! Turn on your camera. Time for a dance!” I pulled Fíli and Gimli off their seats as Ori turned on the camera of his phone.

          We easily adopted as sassy attitude as we sang along with the song, dancing to our hearts content.

          Others started to dance as well which made the singer beam with pride. He watched us with a twinkle in his eyes.

          Ori snickered as he taped us, dancing with spunk and having a good time. I hoped it would impress the singer as well.

          People cheered us on as we danced, copying the dance moves from the song to a T. We may or may not have been practising the moves. We had been planning this for a while, and I saw my chance to do it.

          We panted and laughed when the song finished, people and the singer clapping for us. Wicked! “Now go ask his permission to post the video!” I almost toppled over when Fíli pushed me in the general direction of the singer who was announcing that he was taking a break.

          I made a rude gesture to my older brother who responded with laughter. Sometimes I wanted to strangle that meddlesome man. Mother probably wouldn’t like that.

          The red-head looked up when I approached him, a friendly cheerful look on his handsome face. “Hey, I’m Kíli,” I introduced myself and held out my hand.

          “Michael,” he replied with a Spanish lilt to his voice, and I couldn’t help but smile wider as we shook hands.

          “You’re awesome on stage! Been a while since I’ve heard someone singing that well on stage.” I gushed excitedly, and his cheeks reddened a bit as there was a bashful grin on his face.

          “Thank you very much. You’re quite a good dancer.” I shook my head amused.

          “Nah, we’re just drunk enough.” I brushed my hair back. “You mind it if we post that video on YouTube?” I beamed when he shook his head.

          “Wicked! Hey, can I get your number? I ca send you a text when we’ve uploaded it.” It made Michael almost glow.

          “Yes, of course, that would be great!” I handed my phone, and he programmed his number. “You come here often?” he asked me curious when he handed it back.

          “Quite a bit. The guy behind the bar is the owner and a good friend of my uncle,” I explained. “How did you get here?”

          “A friend of mine recommended it.”

          “Glad they did.” Michael’s eyes twinkled as he nodded, but tilted his head as he looked past me.

          I frowned and glanced back, noticing Fíli standing behind me. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and looked at Michael.

          “Hello. I’m Fíli, this dork’s older brother.” Michael smiled friendly and introduced himself. I frowned a bit more and Fíli turned to me.

          “We got to go. Gimli can’t hold his liquor.” I groaned disappointed as Fíli rolled his eyes.

          “Sorry, got to go. Our cousin…”

          “I heard,” Michael interrupted me friendly. “Go take care of him.”         

          “I’ll text you!” I promised, and Michael smiled widely – his dark eyes alight.

          “I’ll be waiting for it!” With that, Fíli pulled me along and we returned to Gimli who was looking a bit green.

          “Glóin is going to kill us,” I whined as we hoist him up. However, it didn’t dampen my mood at all.

          _SCORE!!_


End file.
